The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Wild Ride
by slapstick.genius
Summary: Spun off from Disney's animated Jungle Book 3: Mowgli's Treasure Hunt. Mowgli becomes a 16 year old, pubescent teenager reluctantly following the footsteps of dying mentor antagonist Shere Khan and coming into the murky world of exotic fashion.
1. A first Look at the Dragon

The Dragon who killed Mowgli's grandmother and is soon to be killing Shere Khan, still is as invincible as a ship! He also has a huge taste for old humans.

A hyper carnivore, he is also an obligate one due to his feeding similarities to cats. He is never named because of his beastly nature and flabbergasting lordliness.


	2. Shere Khan's Redemption

Once Upon A Time, Shere Khan was attempting to kill Mowgli for one rather strange, traumatising reason; he was so hungry and almost always starving to death, because so much of his favoured prey got overhunted out by a crowd of wicked gangsters cum poachers, who are led by Yash and his Totok protegee named Andreas.

Shere Khan is finally redeemed by Mowgli and fellow animals, albeit at the cost of his own hunger-causing misdeeds. For him, his life is so hard, but it also had been made slightly easier, by the fact that he was once the jungle's main ruler.

Poor Shere Khan, no wonder why he's going to get murdered by the dragon appearing in his own eyes.


	3. The Chase Begins!

'Oh I have totally fucking betrayed you, Shere Khan!', the jackal, a long time circus escapee named Tambaqui, snarls. 'You were once my pal and foster son, now you've kicked me in the bottom', said Shere Khan, snarling in a scaredy cat pose. 'And so am I, Chil the overseer', the brahmin kite shrieks.

Shere Khan is going to leave his place as a villain, for some dirty social brat in the form of a dhole named Kasha. Kasha the dhole is the leader of his small pack, since he is a furry creature not much feared by anyone but certain ultra superstitious villagers. 'Bye Bye fella, I'm going to be ruler of the jungle for a week. See ya in the reincarnation world!', the alpha dhole chuckles. Shere Khan whimpers, because of his weakening body and depressed state.

Mowgli and Baloo have seen him being chased by the dholes, as he is going to be swimming through the river stream for the last time. 'Where is he going to swim?', Baloo asks a question. 'He's going to swim through the river stream, it's because wily red dholes are the Sumatran jungle's ecologically important, but much maligned paparazzi.', Mowgli answers.

A peculiar crowd of Bandar Log long tailed macaques and parrots chortle hilariously, as the chase ensues. 'He's going bust! That guy is meeting the last fate of his life!', said Flunkey, who becomes sarcastic even as his family and friends watch the ritual.

Jacala, the salty croc, is waiting for food to be eaten. He's also making the chase. But the dholes cautiously spy on him, as is the misunderstood python Kaa. Kaa understood that as Shere Khan's former acquaintance, he already rebelled against the latter's last plan a month ago, and left him a dead old Southern pigtailed macaque as food. 'I wonder why Kaa's been starving years back? He was so hungry that he attempted to kill Mowgli the human frog a few times!', the croc confesses.

'You darn mobsssster! I've quitted my attemptss to kill the human frog. because I've got lotss of new food now.', the python hisses in anger. 'I'll leave the darn discussion now.', Jacala responds.


	4. Baloo's fight

Jacala is the king of the Marsh, who also happens to be a greedy beast who can kill villagers when protecting his territory. All of a sudden, he's finally doing the chase involving Shere Khan.

'Mowgli is going to be eaten because I'm starving!', the croc snarls. 'Oh shit, the crocodile is chasing me at night time!', said Bagheera the black panther. The two animals confront each other in a duel.

'C'mon Baloo, we're doing the chase!', Mowgli yells. 'Now I'm ready for an epic battle against the scapegoats, because I'm pitying them alright!', Baloo roared.

Mowgli and Baloo are fighting the croc to woo the treasure of the dragon's cave, since they are brave newcomers in comparison. The human frog jumps over the croc, because he refuses to be killed. 'Oh shit, I'm hugely disappointed', said Jacala. 'Now, who's going to chase me then?', Kasha howls.

Here come the dholes, medium sized, orangey brown coloured wild dogs distantly related to jackals and wolves. They are not attempting to steal Bagheera's prized food, a piece of sambar meat. Instead, they are hunting lots of old monkeys.

Baloo is fighting the mobster Jacala with his claws and perhaps is fangs. 'Come on snarky, I'll bite your tail!', the bear snarls. The fight will be over as the nasty croc gets bitten in the tail. Baloo has ironically won and escapes only with small scars. After that, he's telling Mowgli that the croc has lost the chase.

'You're so brave, Baloo. I love your fighting style and that's great!', said Mowgli. 'You're welcome Mowgli. You're growing older to become a man too.', the outgoing bear spoke with ease.


	5. The Ankus that got shipped from Delhi

At the markets, Mowgli has to find various weapons smuggled by pirates of long ago. The priciest weapon is an ankus coming from Delhi. A panga is also mentioned, along with various other weapons like a scimitar and a golok.

They have to be long-hidden at the cursed cave, due to their little known histories. But one, the ankus, is in good condition and could be used to scare various animals and to kill them whenever needed.

After that, Mowgli has found the chosen weapon, but it turns out to be a lot scarier than expected. The various good animals, including Bagheera and Baloo, feel rather afraid. Never Mind Kasha, who has a more direct fear of swords, but rather prefers a natural death.

King Louie climbs a tree in order not to be killed, as are the monkeys, who snarl at it with anger and criticism.

Shere Khan is also afraid of swords, as he remembers the day when his estranged elder brother Prabhu got killed by the hungry trader who fathered Andreas.

But Mowgli has a lot of time to hide it for good. Now, the ankus is going to be hidden at the cursed cave, which is home to the famed dragon who ate the human frog's birth grandmother.


	6. Bagheera Talks About His Past

The young dholes grudge at each other until Kasha's estranged mate (who is also their mother) Renuka teaches them a lesson. 'You can playfight, but don't be so aggressive in a bad manner', the mother dhole said.

Their somewhat distant dad, who leads his fellow mobster dholes, is having a tough time now. Mowgli tricked him and the gang with inedible stuff and they really dislike it. Baloo also chased the dholes and growled at them in anger, and a few of them have been harassed by the human frog. They all leave as Mowgli saves the day.

The panther Bagheera is now happy that the stressed dholes aren't here to steal his food. 'You're simply a lot more brilliant at taunting the red dogs than I am! That's because you're such a resilient young guy, but I'm not your teacher anymore since I have childhood-related nightmares returning to haunt my brain, even though I'm not called anything in a negative manner.', said Bagheera.

'Bagheera, have you been mildly depressed much of your life? I think you are, because the environment you were born in was increasingly full of poachers murdering animals for pelts and meat. But you are not an enemy of mine.', Mowgli told the truth and Bagheera's a bit uncomfortable with it.

'The last time I saw my mother Madhubala - was four weeks before she got killed by a wicked poacher with a wily gun. That was when she left me behind for a solitary life, because she's rather uncaring to me in my early teenage years. However, she might've been more caring when I was a baby cub.', he responds with ironic remembrance.

'Have you escaped the ship full of not-yet circus animals who suffered troubled lives?', questions the human frog. 'Yes I possibly did. Now It's Time for me to hunt alone without you pestering me, understand!', Bagheera hisses with ferocity and fright.

'Goodbye Bagheera. I'll miss your important teaching skills.', Mowgli whimpers.


	7. Mowgli comes to the Temple of Thana

The next day, Mowgli finally hides the ankus at the cursed cave, which is actually one of many cursed caves. 'Shit, here comes the human frog, Mowgli', a snarling albino cobra spoke with ferocity and fright. Thuu is his name.

The human frog chases him since he is frail and most of his teeth are now gone. 'Oh Mowgli, I'm not the deadly cobra that I was anymore, I'm like a flexible but superstitious animal still. Has anyone heard that Shere Khan got killed by your birth grandmother's mysterious killer?', the snake mellows.

'Oh dear, I've never knew that Shere Khan's dead until now.', said Mowgli. The awkward human frog sits beside the snake and the poor creature scurries throughout.

'Hello, Where are you Mowgli?', Baloo is in the cave maze, waiting for the teenaged boy to meet him. 'I'm here, Baloo!', the teenaged boy screeches. Both become happy that the ankus is now hidden at the cave, in order not to frighten humans and animals alike.

'Let's go to the temple to meet the successor of King Louie!', Baloo roars. The two guys travel to the Majapahit temple and its accompanying Macaque City complex in an hour.

Louie, who was once King Louie, has left the building to become the pasha of the swingers, since he's found a gaggle of mates and rivals to contend with.

Thana, the rather handsome Orang Gadang, is happy that Mowgli and Baloo have met him with joy. He likes to be quiet about it as the two visitors would leave the temple.


	8. Buldeo's kidnapping

The Garuda Man Village is going to be destroyed due to a monster flood induced by human wildlife conflict and habitat loss. As a result, Mowgli and Baloo are unhappy about it.

The Agile Gibbons are rather reluctant to move out, as are their larger, herbivorous neighbours the Siamangs. They rather love the forest as it is.

Then, here comes Buldeo. He is such a greedy old man, that he hunted many animals who could naturally escape his nasty gun. But he has to reluctantly learn that the forest is a highly exhaustible being.

The human frog teaches arrogant Buldeo about Nature's woeful lessons for him and fellow humans. But in a sudden rush, the snotty and rather greedy old man gets kidnapped by Andreas's former mentor Yash. Because of the fact that Yash is so much of an unfeeling nightmare, Mowgli couldn't fight him every day anyway.

The best idea for the fellow big animals is to extend their chase by a month more. But because they are like most other jungle animals, they don't know much about human life other than to benefit from it or lose their homes to African oil palms.

Bagheera knew of the dragon who killed Mowgli's grandmother and Shere Khan, plus he met him before he moved to the big cursed cave. He has said to Mowgli and Baloo that 'The dragon has the power of electricity so he can trick human lives and destroy them since he is the bad omen of his family.'


	9. Grandmother's Memoriam

Mowgli goes to Messua's house to see her and the rather large household. Husband Ganesh, his parents, his three daughters and two sons are waiting for him to speak.

'It was the saddest day of my life. When I was a baby boy, my lonesome paternal grandma was on the boat carrying me around by the bassinet. She was very strong even for her age, but the river's nastiness terrified her so much. Even as the river gets less nasty in the next week, the nasty dragon swimming on it killed her. So I grew up with dogs cum wolves as a result.', Mowgli whimpered.

Ranjan, Messua and the household are not even scared, instead they're rather impressed by Mowgli speaking of his paternal birth grandmother very well in an honest way. 

'Well done! Well done!', pigtailed, dreadlocked Ranjan squeals in a wildly amazing manner. He is now about seven years old and is growing his unkempt hair. His much older brother, the estranged Nathoo, has survived being kidnapped by a vengeful tigress named Sharmila (a younger sister of Prabhu and Shere Khan) and escaped the grips of her talons. He claps calmly in a heart warming manner.


	10. Preparing a Celebration

The next day, two of Ranjan and Nathoo's sisters are growing their pretty hibiscus flowers for mother Messua's rather late 39th birthday. Messua is considerably younger than Mowgli's unseen birth parents, who're in their mid to late forties anyway.

The youngest sister, who is named Jeha, is about three years old. She is eating fruits and vegetables in the garden with pestering ease, even though her speech patterns are mildly stilted, so she needs a communication partner.

'I see, you are rather different from your siblings. Difference isn't even a bad luck then!', Ganesh said to her that differences can be complicated yet nourishing at the same time. 'Yes! I AM Different, Dad!', the veggie-hungry Jeha responds in a firm but cheerful manner.

The household, although fairly conservative, is surprisingly more authoritative than first thought. This is good enough parenting.


	11. No Jailbreak Allowed This Time

Buldeo is now the hostage of Yash, along with fellow hostages including a Totok widower and his daughter. 'I am so sad, my life of hunting is now gone. I must admit that Yash is much more superstitious and unfeeling than I am.', he whimpered.

'I must've been saddened by the fact that my once resilient wife died of tuberculosis! We are not alone at the hostage room along with our family friend Theo.', blabbered Mr Jan Potma. 'Dad, Tuberculosis is caused by a bacterium that possibly originated in domestic cows, their bovine cousins and perhaps their Aurochsen ancestors. I'm making you aware of how tuberculosis got transmitted from cows to us.', his daughter Olla responds.

Theo Bakker goes to the toilet in order to poop his waste. Then he comes back to the hostage room. 'I've had a shitting spicy lunch!', he said in a tiring manner. He needs to rest a bit more.


	12. A Majapahit Temple Uncovered

Mowgli is partying with Baloo in the Jungle. The various other animals are dancing frantically. It ends the first part of the chase, with Tambaqui the Golden jackal carrying Shere Khan's skull on his head with pride. 'I found his shitting skull on the river and it's now pretty much mine. The rest of you do not own it except for me, because I'm a psychopath leaving the party alone! Years ago, he escaped Mowgli's tree twig which was full of fire and then got trapped in the stone mouth but survived, this time he has been killed by the nasty electric dragon.', the jackal howls.

The python Kaa is a bit more pleased about reaching old age, yet his previous goal to maul the man-cub out is a fail! He now learns his lesson at last from Mowgli the human frog. He cannot also entangle or maul the boy anymore, because he now thinks that the growing hero is becoming a man-beast! Sliding back into his new hiding place, the disappointed and going-dormant python now hibernates in a tree branch, safe and sound.

While Thana rules his temple, Louie hosts the epic party with flair. Romping through the bush, one of his comrades, Flunkey the longtail macaque, looks for something to remember in a flash. Therein, it turns out to be the same decaying Majapahit temple surrounding the still vibrant main village. he starts to realise that the temple was once owned by a Majapahit king.

Amazed, the clownish monkey whispers to Louie that 'they both live in a jungle dotted by temples like this!'.


	13. The Dragon's Cave

Yash is a murderolus kind of weirdo, the one most likely to become ruler of the whole region if given the chance. His parents were also really toxic and procreated him via penetrative sex.

Yet, He is always seducing fellow humans and paying them not that much money. 'I'm the shittiest person in the whole region, yet I really love nostalgia related to the Holland Indies Company. I am also its greatest worshipper.', he snarls in an unfeeling manner.

His hostages cum workers are working non stop, sometimes shockingly hard in order to go overtime. Nearly all they have to deal with is shockingly profitable and cheap looking fashion.

Meanwhile, Tambaqui speaks to the nefarious dragon at the big cursed cave that 'You have pooped the rest of Shere Khan's body into the soil, whereas I own his skull'. But the electric dragon is totally amoral, so his sole major functions other than killing fellow animals (humans included) and eating them are to guard his cave and to poop waste.

He also never speaks human, so he nearly always snarls even at the slightest provocation. The jackal has to say 'Goodbye' to him as he runs away.


	14. Shanti's House

A day later, Shanti is gardening at her house. Her mother Rageshwari and her father Jadoo are now separated because their relationship has devolved. Shanti does not have siblings, so she is an only child.

Then Mowgli knocks at the door. 'Hello Shanti, I'm here to give you a gift!', he said. 'Oh nice! Is that a necklace?', the girl said. She is surprised that the gift is a very pretty necklace.

'It's very likely that I'm not going to marry you in the long term, understand!', grizzles Shanti. So Mowgli leaves the building, disappointed.


	15. The Dragon Revealed

Mowgli investigates how the dragon killed his grandmother and Shere Khan. The villagers cannot show fire in the sticks due to the fact that the dragon contains electricity.

The dragon may well be the reincarnation of a prehistoric marine beast that inhabited the seas of Asian regions in the prehistoric times. He's so powerful but - he has no morality whatsoever - therefore the humans surrender him for their environmental catastrophes.

At last, the boy saw the dragon in plain sight.

The villagers still can't destroy the dragon with tiki torches, or if spoken colloquially in a rather misguided way, fire in their sticks. The dragon sees the humans and preys on some of them all in plain sight. The creature's relentless hunting instincts and dangerous gazes reveal something really lordly and tragic about him. The answer is, 'Do Not Slay the Electric Dragon, or his fellows would rip a human into bony drumsticks'.

As the dragon swims further from the village, the villagers sigh and leave.


	16. Is Gluttony Good?

Buldeo and the fellow prisoners of Yash aren't working against the alleged villain at all. So who was the top villain after all, if not the real villain like Ernie Price? His name is Frederick Andreas Gellman, which is associated with the cigarette in shortened form.

Meanwhile, Yash isn't really a Monster of his making, so he has downgraded from master to minion. Instead, protegee Andreas has become that Monster, since his father Peter Ivory Gellman was the titty king of fur maniacs, whose entourage hunted countless animals - including Bagheera's mother Madhubala the panther - for their furs and pelts.

The nasty Yash sort of lies a lot, as his real past contains his miserable days of coal mining in India, which indirectly led to his (equally misguided) parents' deaths far away. He surely is the immigrant middleman between mere strangers and the gluttony behind a magnificent exotic fashion business.

A day later, so many of the hostages, including Buldeo and the Potmas, escape the factory in a harrowing fashion. Indeed, they are all escaping from the grisly operations of Ernie Price's own making.


	17. Mr Potma's Culture Shock

Mr Potma and his daughter Olla are Totoks of Dutch origin. Until meeting Mowgli, they're rather ignorant of other humans from different cultures.

The day they met Mowgli changed their whole lives, for a good reason.


	18. Chowdering Around

Miserable Yash pretty much got bribed by the younger one, Frederick Andreas Gellman. As a result, his pelt factory closed down due to misguided rules. 'What Have I DONE!?', he said in a screeching mood, having lost the plot.

Horrible Andreas thus finally appears for the first time. He speaks in a heavy transatlantic accent - because his mother was born a Quimby - and wears a safari suit in order to emulate Ernie Price on his tropical and Mediterranean holidays.

He screams 'I love da Oriental Chowdah! It's really scrumptious and smells frigging divan!'. The fellows in his corporate office are listening to his gossip, which does have a bit of truth, including his dad Peter Ivory, who speaks in his Bristol accent.

'Now you're telling me the truth! Even though the problem is that I'm allergic to shellfishes. That's the damn point, although I'm not relentlessly hunting animals for fur pelts anymore after killing a middle aged leopardess in India.', He speaks outside of his eldest child's house cum East Indies corporate office in a flighty, fluttershy manner.


	19. The Epic Climax!

The chase involving the dead Shere Khan already ended quite early, as the investigation of the electric dragon has made the Garuda villagers moan in a flighty mood.

Mowgli is destined to expose the secret of the exotic pelt fashion business soon. Ironically, Peter is far too comical to fight the mysterious hero in terms of power, but his eldest child, Andreas, has a lot of teenaged human frog is stealing the pelts of the animals to show that they're made of their dead selves. The people at Andreas' corporate East Indies HQ are not amused, so they vomit and leave in droves. Peter Gellman has also left the HQ, but the son Andreas remains.

Suddenly, Mowgli harasses Andreas and defeats him bloodlessly by yanking the latter's pants. The nasty prick starts to cry in a saddening manner, realising that most animals - big or small - are just as smart and complicated as a human really is.


	20. Andreas leaves the Building

Andreas is not amused anymore, instead he is shocked to learn that the many animals he hunted are so ecologically important yet overlooked, that they have to be studied bloodlessly in epic detail by his (future) descendants.

'Andreas, poaching could well become a crime in many regions within the next century or so. Get It?', Mowgli utters in a serious tone. 'Now I've got that? Darn It!', Andreas sighs. 'Mrs Berenice Quimby, who's been influenced more by Ernie Price than You and I am, could well be the real villainess among us. That's not because we're misogynistic towards her, but because she really is the teacher's (Ernie's) pet who's been betraying us for a decade, even after I got divorced from her!', Peter moans in a gloomy manner.

The two younger siblings, both of whom are girls called Adeline and Lois (the Gellman sisters), chuckled in a dark manner. They are barely seen for about a minute and then disappear.

Now Andreas has left the building at last.


	21. The End

Andreas apologises to Mowgli that he'll not hunt the animals for their pelts again anyway, because they would become endangered if the practice never stops.

A day later, The villagers celebrate the unintentional 'Unsustainable exotic fashion bashing day'. Mowgli comes back to the jungle to live happily with his animal friends.

Hathi dances along with his friends and family in a joyful manner, shaking their trunks to represent the congratulations and as a sign of good news. Bagheera and Baloo also dance once again. The wolves howled altogether and are happy that Mowgli has (temporarily) reunited with them, as they would always realise that joy is bigger than bad luck. Even Kaa seems redeemed, as he is starting to know fellow creatures more.

'Have a happy holiday everyone! This place, which belongs to all of you animals, could become a reserve someday.', Bagheera made a surprise. Mowgli and the various animals are chucking in a humorous manner. That is the end of the story. Nudge and Wink.


End file.
